Trusting
by icekitty222
Summary: Alanna's POV AU i don't own the characters. this was just a random idea, quick one-shot


That was blood. It dripped down my back and legs. I touched the inside of my thigh and pulled my hand away, sticky with warm blood. I let out a half sob as I realized what had happened.

I tried to force myself off my side, but it hurt too much for me to move, so I couldn't do any more then whimper. Silent tears started to trickle down my face. I had few questions about what had happened to my family- my mother was probably being raped as I had been, and my father and brother were dead.

A wind blew lightly over me and I realized that my dress was ripped all along the front. I tried to fix it, but couldn't move properly to do so. My legs were also exposed, but there wasn't much more I could do about that either. When I heard the sound of a horse I sent a silent prayer that it wasn't another bandit.

It wasn't. The man on the horse had worn clothes, but still shouted 'noble' in his posture and horse. I curled up as tightly as I could, which wasn't much, as he dismounted and came towards me.

He fixed my dress for me and I whimpered. He gently hushed me, then went back to hi horse to get a cloak. He wrapped it around me and lifted me. I didn't want him touching me- trust of anyone wasn't very meaningful right now

"It's alright," he told me softly. "I won't let anyone harm you now."

He lifted me on to the horse and got on. I couldn't fight him, so I did the only thing I could; I rested my head on his shoulder and tried to stay calm. Tears still dripped down my face, and I lost touch with everything going around me. Slowly it was like I was slipping into a dream state, and then the pure bliss of true sleep.

When I awoke, it was near dead silence. My second thought was that I didn't hurt. Not as much as before, anyways. I then registered that I was warm and surrounded by something soft. It was a long moment before I could get my eyes to open. I was finally able to do so and I looked around- as much as I could without moving more then my head at least. The room was very nice. Much better then anything my family had had. Dad had been a carpenter, a god one, but still. Yet I still had the feeling that I wasn't in the best room in the house. Not that I cared.

There was a cup on the bedside table and I was thirsty. I slowly pushed myself up and lifted the cup. It was water like I'd hoped, so I took a sip. I then looked inside myself- my Gift was slowly coming back from when I had tried to protect the village with it.

The door opened and an old woman came in. She walked over to me and place her hands on my arm.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as I watched her Gift spread through me, checking my wounds.

"Better," I answered, but this was a lie. I was hating myself for not being able to protect my family better. The healer seemed know this, but didn't say anything.

"Your Gift is helping you heal. If you are feeling well enough, the baron wishes to speak with you."

I nodded and she left the room. I stared at the ceiling, hating myself. Then about a minuet latter, the door opened again and in came the nobleman who had helped me before. He shut the door and crossed the room to sit next to me.

"I let them die, George," I whispered. "I failed them."

"No you didn't lass," he told me as one of his large hands stroked my face. "You tried your best, and so long as you did that, you failed no one."

I stared at his face. He had hazel eyes and his nose was too big for good looks, but I still loved him. We had been planning on getting married this winter.

"George-." He cut off my protests by gently kissing my mouth.

"Hush now, Alanna. You need to rest."

There was something I needed to tell him though. "I was raped. They raped me," I whispered, scared and ashamed.

"I know," he said softly. His hand brushed against my throat and tugged lightly at the chain there, with my anti-pregnancy charm. "But you were still wearing this, so you aren't with child. As for healing, I'll help you as much as I can. I don't blame you, and the men who did that have been taken care of."

I nodded. He smiled and laid next to me, his arm over my waist. I pressed against him and closed my eyes. He murmured softly to me and I was soon lulled asleep. I could trust him- and I did.


End file.
